


One Step Forward

by WolfenSpirit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenSpirit/pseuds/WolfenSpirit
Summary: This is just a fluffy one shot to test my rusty writing skills.





	One Step Forward

Something felt off: the bed was colder than it should have been, no warm body next to her to fight off the late autumn chill. Blake peeked open a single golden eye to look up at the digital clock on the nightstand. 4:26 am. A pebble of anxiety sunk in her stomach as she climbed out of the bed. A shiver ran down her spine as the faunus patted around in the covers to find her scroll.

_ She should have been home by now... _ A frown tipped her lips downward, a million things that could have gone wrong flitting through her sleep addled mind.

Her lithe fingers bumped into the metal device and she quickly fumbled to open it. Squinting against the sudden blue light assaulting her eyes, Blake checked again for any messages she might have missed while out cold. The last message she had received from her girlfriend hours before glowered up at her.

From Yang: hey kitten! gettin on the airship and should b back home soon <3 <3 <3

That was a little before Blake had gone to bed around 11pm. Airships from Vale to their island home of Patch only took a couple of hours, three when the weather was bad. Blake tried to ignore her worry, picking up the brown blanket off the end of the bed to wrap it around her shoulders as she padded through the dark house towards the living room.

Only, as the ravenette stepped silently across the carpeted floor of the hallway, she realized that the house was not completely dark. The archway leading through to the dining hall and kitchen was illuminated dimly. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, feline ears pressing back to lay flat against her sleep rumpled hair. Training instincts kicked in when her back pressed against the wall, crouched slightly as she edged closer and closer to the arch to peer through.

A breath of relief sighed past her lips at the sight she found. Sitting on one of the barstools that separated the kitchen was Yang. Her shoulders were hunched, back turned towards Blake while her socked foot swung faintly to bump against the stool rung. Even from where she stood, Blake could see the bright yellow fingers of Yang's right hand threaded into her blonde locks.

The faunus felt the last ripples of her anxiety ebb away; her palms coming to rest lightly on the brawler's waist. A twinge of a flinch went through Yang, ironed muscles flexing in surprise at the touch. Lilac met amber as Blake rested her chin on broad shoulder, looping her arms around firm middle. "Still wired up from the mission, firecracker?"

A low hum in the back of Yang's throat was the only answer she got for a moment, watching calloused fingers run the rim of a mug emptied of contents.

"I know we've been huntresses for a few years now, and I should be used to it but..." Yang's voice was quiet when she spoke, reaching down into the pocket of her cargo pants. After a moment of fumbling she pulled a small wooden object out and placed it onto the counter. Blake peered at the small toy- a carved horse figurine?- but waited patiently for the blonde to continue. "This little boy from the village I was guarding. Couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. He was covered in mud and one of his front teeth was missing." A pause, accented with a wistful smile as the brawler recalled the child she had met. "After I cleared out the Grimm nest he clamped onto my leg. He thanked me for saving his friends and gave me this little toy."

Blake gave her girlfriend a light squeeze, unable to keep the smile from her own features. Tucking her nose into golden locks, she pressed a feather-light kiss to curve of Yang's ear. A trill of guilty pleasure trickled down her spine when she felt Yang shiver when she spoke. "I suppose it never gets old. Seeing the thankful faces of the lives we touch?" Another hum of agreement; fingers finding her own to intertwine against firm abs. "I find it humbling."

"Yeah, something like that." Yang relaxed in her grip, leaning back into the slighter girl's frame with eyes closed. "It's got me thinking, ya'know? We do so much good for everyone else. We save lives, bring down the bad guys, and call it all a good day." The brawler turned in the faunus' grasp, placing palms on blanket covered hips. Thumbs smoothing small circles as Blake saw the tangled flood of emotions dancing with the violets before her. "I love my life, Blakey. Being here with you, the work we do, I love all of it. I love you." Another pause, lips brushing smiling lips.

"I love you, too."

"So... I was thinking maybe it was time for us to take another step forward in our life." Yang's gaze flitted away while her lower lip was worried between teeth. The normally overconfident and boisterous woman seemed hesitant to continue. 

Blake blinked, ears perked straight up when a sudden flush overcame her.  _ Does she mean..? I know we've talked about it before but she's always brushed it off. I don't blame her, considering what she's dealt with and I'm more than willing to wait. But, now? What's made her change her mind so suddenly? _ Blake's thoughts rambled on, knowing that her expression must contain some level of shock, and admittedly, hope. Carefully, her gaze followed the hand leaving her hip as it pulled a scroll from the blonde's cleavage.  _ Lucky scroll... _

The device clicked open as Yang handled it deftly in her left hand, violet eyes glancing back and forth between the screen and Blake. After a few seconds of waiting, the scroll was flipped around to face the faunus. It definitely was not the image of a potential engagement ring like she hoped. Still, an honest smile tugged her mouth upwards.

"You want to adopt a cat?" She took the opportunity to take the scroll in hand- and find a rather comfortable seat in her girlfriend's lap- whilst thumbing through various images of stray felines available for adoption at a local shelter.

"I... Yeah. I do, if that's ok with you. I know it isn't... Well..." Trepidation trailed off with her words as Yang scratched at the back of her neck, cheeks coloring briefly. "But I think it'll be a good step forward towards that. It's ah, well, a bit silly I know but you know I'm a cat person obviously and they don't make a lot of noise. P-plus they can be great at cuddling! And it would be nice to have something else here at the house whenever one of us is out on missions so the other is totally alone and I need to stop rambling now." Yang clicked her jaw shut with a light snap. A blush colored her face at Blake's laughter, but readily returned the hug and chaste kiss given.

"Yes. Yes, Yang, we can adopt a cat." The _ravenette_ cupped her lover's cheek in palm, still smiling gently before standing again. "But first, we should sleep. I know you're exhausted. We can talk about this more tomorrow when you look less ready to take a nap on the floor. Again." As if to prove her point, a jaw popping yawn answered as she tugged the other woman towards their bedroom. 

It only took a scant few minutes before both women were comfortably nestled together in their bed, limbs and hearts embraced alike under the sheets. Much to Blake's prediction; she held a softly snoring but oh so warm brawler in her arms soon after. She allowed her fingertips to trace meaningless patterns over the exposed back of her lover for a moment.  _ No _ , she thought to herself while pressing a gossamer kiss to forehead,  _ everything is just right... _


End file.
